The Village Hidden in the Mountains
by darksword15
Summary: After Naruto is banished from the village, a new village appears and many wonder who is the leader of this village. Harem, OC's, alive Kushina, Naruto has a sister, Uzamakicest. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Seated solemly at her desk sat one Tsunade Senju, the fifth Hokage of Konohagakure. As she sat there, her mind wndered to one particular blond haired knucklehead. "It's been five years" Tsunade thought sadly as she let a sigh out. Looking out the window she said "I still can't believe I let it happen".

flashback

"WHAT" yelled a very upset thirteen year old, Naruto Uzamaki, as he stood before the Konoha council. The major clan heads looked sadly at Naruto, while the civilians and some of the smaller clans glared at him. "I'm sorry Naruto" said a very sad Tsunade "But this meeting is to decided to banish you or not".

After Naruto had returned from the retrevial mission, sussecfully getting Sasuke back, the civilian population was outraged that Naruto had beaten Sasuke in order to bring him back. Ignoring the fact that Sasuke had tried to kill Naruto, the civilians immediantly called for his banishment. This inturn lead to the meeting now occuring. Naruto was beyond outraged, after everything he has done for this village, they call for his banishment. Looking up at Tsunade, Naruto could see she was heartbroken and didn't want to do this, but the damn civilian council and some smaller clans were forcing her.

"Alright:" said a slightly teared eyed Tsunade "All in favor of banishment", the civilians, Danzo, the elders, and some smaller clans raised their hands, "All opposed" Tsunade and the major clan heads raised their hands, "Banishment wins".

Tsunade was quietly crying to herself while the major clan heads glared at the civilians and smaller clans. Tsunade looked at Naruto "Naruto Uzamaki you are hereby banned from Konoha. I'm sorry" she said, whispering the last part. Naruto looked back at her "It's alright Tsunade. I don't blame you for this" he said with a sad smile, making her cry more. Naruto then turned around and left the chamber.

flashback ends

Things have gotten worse and worse for the village since Naruto was banished. Not a week after he was banished, Sasuke deserted the village again and went to Orochimaru. Naruto's friends Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Ino, Hinata, Neji, Rock Lee, and Tenten refused to do any missions regarding the civilian population or working with Sakura who supported the banishment. A number of Jounin, mostly the senseis, Anko, and Ibiki, were angry at the civilians as well. Hinata had locked herself away and refused to see anyone for over a month after the banishment. Anko refused any missions, feeling she had lost one of the only people who knew the feeling of being dispised. The Ichiraku's closed their shop and left the village. And, suprisingly, Shizune refused tio work for over a week after the banishment, and had never been cheerful since.

Dipomatically things were also terrible. Suna and Wave had severed all ties with Konoha and Oto and Iwa launched raids against the village. Things all over the shinobi world were crazy with the Akatsuki on the lose, and the recent disapearences of the containers of the two-tails and the seven-tails. Remembering all that had happened brought tears to Tsunade's eyes.

Her thoughts were interupted by a knock at the door. Drying her tears she said "Come in". The door then opened and in walked Jiraiya, her former teammate and Naruto's former sensei. "Hello Tsunade" he greeted her "I have information on that new village". Two years ago a new shinobi village appeared, called Yamagakure (mountain village). Despite the level of skill Jiraiya's spy network, almost nothing was known about the village. The population size, number of shinobi, skill level, or who the leader, the Yamakage, is.

"That's good to hear" said Tsunade. Jiraiya then began speaking "It seems were not the only one's interested. A few days ago, a group of Oto nin attenpted to infultrate the village. They failed and were...well...slaughtered". "I see" said Tsunade "So I suppose this village has some well trained Jounin". "Um" said Jiraiya "Actually it wasen't Jounin. It was...a group of farmers who spotted them that killed them". Tsunade was shocked, a group of farmers killed a group of skilled Oto nin. If that was what the civilians were capable off, she could only imagine whart the shinobi could do.

"I think we should attempt to establish relations with this village Tsunade" said Jiraiya. Tsunade nodded "With the lose of Suna and Wave, as well as the attacks from Oto and Iwa, getting close to such a clearly strong village is a good idea" she said. Jiraiya nodded "I'll assemble a team to travel to the village" he said before leaving. Turning back to the window Tsunade began thinking "Maybe this village knows what happened to Naruto".

One week later, Jiraiya along with his group consisting of Anko, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba, Rock Lee, and Tenten had finally arrived at the enterance of Yamagakure deep within the mountains that were once the home of numerous bandits and missing nins. Upon arrivial they were immediantly surronded by Yama shinobi. "State your buisness here" ordered one shinobi. Jiraiya spoke up "We are here as representatives of Konohagakure, to establish formal relations with Yamagakure". The shinobi looked to one another "We will escort you to the Yamakage tower" said the same shinobi. The group them began moving throught the village. As they did they noticed that all the villagers seemed to be very happy with many children running happily around the streets.

Finally arriving at the tower, one of the shinobi knocked the door. A few moments later the door opened and standing in the doorway was a stunningly beautiful woman, with mint green hair and deep orange eyes. She then yayned and said "Yes what is it". The shinobi bowed and said "My apologies Laby Fu, but these shinobi from Konoha wish to see the Yamakage". The now named Fu looked over the Konoha's before saying "I'll see what he says" before leaving. After she left, Jitaiya turned to the others and whispered "That was the seven-tails jinchuuriki. She's been missing for months". A few minutes later, Fu returned along with an equally beautiful woman with blond hair and dark eyes. The blond haired woman them said "The Yamakage will se you. We will escort you to him, you shinobi return to your posts". The shiniobi then bowed "Yes Lady Yugito" said the leader before they all returned to their post. Fu and Yugito then lead the Konoha shinobi inside with Jiraiya thinking "And she's the two-tails jinchuuriki. What are they both doing here".

After climing a set of stairs the group arrived at the doors to the Yamakage's office. Standing outside were two beautiful women, one havind black hair and the other having red. Seeing them, Shikamaru and Rock Lee were shocked "Those two...they're the sound kunoichi from the chunin exams and the retrival mission" they both thought. Seing the Konoha shinobi the two took defensive stances, only for Fu to put a hand up "They're here to see the Yamakage. There's no need to do that Tayuya, Kin" she said. "What" said Tayuya "Why the fuck would you let these shitheads see him", earning glares from the Konoha's which she returned. Kin sighed "If you say so, they can comne in" she said. Tayuya sighed "Fine" she said.

The two then opened the door and they all entered. Looking the Konoha shinobi say a large desk with a chair facing away from them, with a man sittting in it looking out a window at the village. Fu, Yugito. Tayuya, and Kin all took a position next to the man in the chair. Jiraiya then steped foward and aksed "Are you the Yamakage". The man in the chair chuckled then said "Yes I am", then turned the chair around to face them. The Konoha shinobi stood shocked at the sight of the man. Sitting infront of tham was a man with long blond hair, deep blue eyes, a contacious smile and whisker marks on his face. Sitting infront of them was the Yamakage, Naruto Uzamaki.

 **Hey guys hoped you liked the first chapter of my new story. So for slow updates things have been crazy for me this month and I hope I can find more time for this. Anyway in the next chapter you will meet Kushina and Nauto's sister Naruko as well as learn why the other girls are with him. As fas as apperances, they are the same as the anime, except Tayuya dosne't have her cap. So again hoped you enjoyed this and thank you so much for reading it. Till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

Many words were curently going through the heads of the Konoha shinobi. Suprised, shocked, confussed, speechless, flabbergasted to name a few when they saw the face of the Yamakage. The face of Naruto Uzumaki. The man infront of them, however, was vastly different then the kid who was banished five years ago. Even sitting down they could tell he was tall, about 6ft 4', with even wilder hair. Dressed in a tight black ninja style shirt and pants, showing off his well developed muscles. along with black boots and coat. His face had matured greatly, given him a hardened look yet still had the caring eyes and smile he was famous for. All in all, he was a stud, making the Konoha kunoichi blush, while Hinata was full red in the face.

Ther looks on their faces caused Naruto to chuckle "You all look rather suprised" he said.

Breaking out of his stupier Jiraiya spoke "N-Naruto? Is it really you".

Smiling brightly Naruto said "It is me Jiraiya. And it's good to see you, it's good to see you all". He then stood up and walked over to them. Once reaching Jiraiya, he chuckled at the fact he was looking down at him, instead of the other way around.

Naruto then stock out his hand for a shack, which Jiraiya hesitantly took. "Your not mad at us" asked Jiraiya. Naruto smiled "Of course not" he said "I know none of you were in favor of me being banished, so I have no reason to be angry at any of you". Hearing this made all the Konoha's smile, knowing Naruto was still their friend, with Hinata had some tears of joy in her eyes.

Naruto then went back top his desk and said "So what can I do for you guys".

Anko then spoke up "We were hear to request that your village establish relations with ours, but after everything that's happened I doubt you want to deal with the assholes in charge there".

Naruto chuckled sadly at this "You're right there" he said "I do want to help most of the shinobi in Konoha, but I can't deal with those damn civilians there".

Seeing he was getting upset Fu, Yugito, Tayuya, and Kin all started rubbing his back. After a minute Naruto said "I'm alright now. Thank you", making the girls smile, and Fu yawned.

Naruto smiled "Are you tired Fu" he asked. "I am, especially after our...activities last night" answered Fu with a smile and blush, with the other girls blushing too. Naruto smiled and chuckled, while the Konoha's stood quiet and shocked..

After a minute Shikamaru spoke up "I do have one question. How are those two alive" pointing to Kin and Tayuya.

Naruto looked serious before urning to Kin and Tayuya. Seeing them nod he began speaking "Well, it was five years ago...:"

flashback-Konoha forest

The thirteen year old Naruto was walking angrily through the forest. Unbenonst to most people, Naruto wasen't the dumb kuncklehead most thought he was. In private, Naruto actually studied and trained intensively. The reason most never saw him was because he trained in the Forest of Death, a place no sane person went. He had trained ever since he was five, but choose to act like an idiot in order to fool everyone and to shock them once he showed what he could do. He did, however, use his pranks as a means to show a small level of his skill. He hoped to fully show how strong he was after he became a chunin, but now he never would.

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts, by the sound of a woman's scream. Moving quickle Naruto came to a sight of four Iwa nin holding down a redhead while a black haired girl layed a few feet away.

"You fucking shitheads! If I could stand I would rip you fucking nuts off" yelled the redhead, making the Iwa nin laugh. "But you can't" said the leader "So just stay quiet and this can all be over quick". The man then started undoing his pants.

Seeing this, Naruto decided he had seen enough. Naruto then yelled "Hey". The lead Iwa nin turned around, only to recieve a Kunai between the eyes. Naruto then pulled out another kunai and rusehed the closed nin, stabbing him in the gut before ripping up. He then stabbed the next closest in the chest a number of times, before finally throughing the kunai into the last nin's head.

Looking over the dead nin Naruto said "Motherfuckers" before turning to the redhead. Said girl glared at Naruto before saying "What do you want, Konoha dipshit". Naruto, in no mood to be insulted, said "Listen hear you bitch, I just saved your ass so a little appreciation would be nice".

Tayuya was shocked, nobody ever had the balls to talk like that to her before. She then smiled and said "I like you. Names Tayuya". Naruto couldn't help but smile at the change of personalities "I'm Naruto" he said.

Kneeling down he looked over her rather busted up legs. "Your legs look pretty bad" he said. Tayuya chuckled "No shit" she said. Naruto then looked up at her "I could fix them if you want" he said. Tayuya quickly looked him in the eyes "Are you fucking serious" she asked.

Naruto smiled and nodded, he then placed his hands on her legs and closed his eyes. His hands then began glowing green, and Tayuya began feeling the bones in her legs start to heal and her nervs start to reattach.

After a few minutes Naruto stopped and Tayuya's legs no longer looked hurt. "Your legs will be sore for a few days but you should be fine now" said Naruto. Tayuya then began to try and stand. Thought wobbly and very sore, she managed to stand up. Tayuya couldn't help but let a smile appear on her face "Thanks shith...Naruto" she said. Naruto chuckled before hearing groans behind him.

Turning around he saw the black haired girl start to wake up. Finally waking up, the girl say Naruto and started reaching for a kunai before hearing Tayuya say "Wait". Looking at her, the girl was shocked to see her friend standing, "Tayuya? How are you standing" she asked. Tayuya smiled before pointing at girls seeing what Tayuya meant, put her kunai away before smiling "Thank you for helping my friend. I'm Kin" she said.

Naruto smiled "My name's Naruto" he said to the now named Kin. Upon fully seeing her Naruto reliezed "Hey, your the girl who was with Orochimaru. I thought you were killed in that summoning" he said.

Kin frowned before answering "So did I. After everything that happened, I woke up to find my teammates were dead and the invasion forces retreating. Not sure what to do I ran off into the woods. A few days ago a came across Tayuya, pinned under a tree. I managed to pull her out and i've been taking care of her. Then those Iwa nin showed up. I tried to fight them, but I wasen't strong enough" Kin now had a few tears falling.

Seeing her cry Tayuya spoke up "It's okay Kin, nothing happened to me. Naruto killed those dipshits". Hearing this Kin looked up at Naruto, before pulling him in to a hug, "Thank you" she said. Suprised at first Naruto returned the hug. While hugging her, Naruto noticed Kin had a curse mark on her neck.

Pulling back Naruto said "I see you have a curse mark". Kin nodded "And so does Tayuya" she said. Looking to her, Tayuya pulled her hair back and showed Naruto her curse mark. Thinking for a minute, Naruto smuiled before saying "Tayuya come over here" Confused, Tayuya walked over to him "You and Kin sit infront of me" he said. The two proceded to sit down, while Naruto placed his hands on their marks. He then whispered "Noroi kaijo jutsu" (Curse release jutsu) and his hands began glowing dark red. Kin and Tayuya began to feel a burning sensation on their necks, but gritted their teeth and bore it.

After about five minutes the burning stopped and Naruto moved his hands. Taking out two kunai Naruto positioned them so they could see their reflections "Look he said. The two then looked at the kunai and were shocked. Their necks, while now pink, but the curse marks were gone.

Naruto smiled at their shocked expressions, before being tackled by Kin and Tayuya into a hug and kissed repeatedly, making him blush. After a few minutes of this, the two stopped and giggled at the blushing Naruto. "So what are you doing out here anyway Naruto" asked Kin.

Naruto sighed and began explaining what he was finifhed Kin and Tayuya were fumming with anger at the idiotic civilians of Konoha. "So for now i'm just going to go to Wave for awhile until I decide what to do" finished Naruto.

Getting up to leave Naruto heard Tayuya say "Um Naruto". Turning around he saw her and Kin blushing "Do you think we could come with you" asked Tayuya. Naruto smiled before saying "Of course, come on". The three then proceded to walk off to Wave.

flashback ends

The Konoha shinobi stood speechless at the story they just heard. "So after that the three of us went on to Wave before finally coming to settle here. In that time we have become...very close" finished Naruto, with a smile at the end, making Kin and Tayuya smile and blush.

Snapping back to reality Anko quickly said 'You can remove curse marks? Naruto could you..." beofre being stopped by Naruto

Naruto smiled and said "Come over here Anko"

Anko quickly moved over to Naruto before going over and standing next to him. "Tun around and set down" said Naruto, and Anko complied. Naruto then placed his hand over her curse mark before whispering "Noroi kaijo jutsu" and his hand glowed dark red. Anko felt a burning sensation, but stayed calm. After five minutes the burning atopped and Naruto moved his hand. Taking out a kunai Naruto handed it to Ano who used it to see her reflection. With great shock, Anko saw that her curse mark, the one that had caused her to be labled and traitor and snake whore, was gone.

Naruto smiled, before once again being tackled by Anko and again kissed repeatedly. After a few minutes Anko stopped and walked back to her groups with a huge smile on her face.

Composing himself, Naruto said "If you don't ming Jiriaya, I would like some time to think of some way to provide help to Konoha, without dealing with the civilians. In the meantime, who are all allowed to explore the village. Fu, Yugito could you please show them around".

Fu and Yugito smiled before saying "Yes Yamakage". Naruto smiled "There's no need for you two to call me that...outside the bedroom" he said, making them blush. The Konoha shinobi and the girls all left, leaving Naruto to his thoughts.

In the village, Fu and Yugito escorted the Konoha shinobi around Yamagakure. As they walked, they couldn't help but notice how happy the people of the village seem to be "The people here sure seem to be really happy" commented Tenten.

"Of course they are. They live in the greatest of the shinobi villages" answered Fu

"You see, all the people here are from other villages. They were all the people the other villages mistreated, took for granted, or looked down on for being different. Here, everyone is welcome and no one mistreates one another, for they now the pain that it causes" added Yugito.

As they walked, Jiriaya noticed a small stand "Ichiraku's Ramen? So this is where they moved to" he thought. Looking closer, Jiriaya stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of the one person sitting at the stand. One word left his lips ..."Kushina"

 **A cliffhanger for you guys. Well that's another chapter for you all. And all I can say is, WOW. This story got 80 followers and 58 favorites for the first chapter. Thank you all so much for the support and for enjoying my story. Seriously, from the bottom of my heart, thank you. Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Jiraiya was starting to wonder how many shocks he could take today. First, he had found out his former student, Naruto Uzumaki, is the now Yamakage. Now, sitting at the Ichiraku ramen stand is the long thought dead, Kushina Uzumaki.

Jiraiya slowl walked over to the stand. Once he arrived he said. "K-Ku-Kushina".

Kushina turned her head to the sound of the voice. Seeing you it was, she looked in shocked then said "Jiraiya".

Jiraiya nodded his head, and was soon cought in a bone crushing hug. "It's so good to see you again" said Kushina with a smile.

Jiraiya, while happy to see his former student's wife again, started tapping Kushina's shoulder. Looking up Kushina saw he was turning blue faced. She quickly let him go, allowing him to refill his lungs with precious oxygen.

"I'm really sorry about that" said Kushina with a nervous smile.

After getting his lungs filled, Jiraiya chuckled and said "It's fine Kushina. But how are you still alive".

Kushina was about to answer, when she was tackled into a hug by Anko.

Shocked at first, Kushina saw who it was, smiled, and returned the hug.

After ending the hug Anko said smiling "It can't believe you alive Kushina".

Hearing that name, the rest of the Konoha group stood shocked.

"Wait, Kushina Uzumaki? The Red Death? One of the strongest kunoichi to ever live" asked Tenten.

Kushina smiled "Yes that's me. Now before anyones asks any more question, let's take a seat at the ramen stand" she said. She, the Konoha group, Fu and Yugito then all entered the stand.

Ichiraku's Ramen

Seated at the stand, Jiraiya asked "So Kushina, how are you still alive? Everyone tthought you were dead".

Kushina smiled then said "So did I, but it seemd right before I crossed over, Kami had another suprise for me".

After saying that, A girl entered the stand. She has shoulder lenght red hair, blue eyes, wore a dark blue tank top and skirt, and black shinobi sandals. Looking over to Kushina, the girl smiled and said "There you are mom".

Hearing the word "mom", all the Konoha's froze in shock.

Seeing their reactions, Kushina smiled and said "Everyone this is my daughter, Naruko" Said girl waved and smiled at the group.

The group just remained frozen.

"Maybe I should explain" said Kushina "Right before I died, a horrific pain shot through me, bringing me back. After a few more minutes of pain, I heard crying. I looked and I saw Naruko".

After the explanation, Jiraiya snapped back and said "So if your alive, why did you leave".

Kushina then lost her smiled and looked down "Well..." she started.

flashback

Kushina sat in her hospital bed, holding Naruko with a smile.

After a few minutes, a man walked into her room, Danzo.

Looking to him Kushina asked "Danzo what is it? Where's Minato and my little Naruto".

Danzo stood in thought " _With Minato dead, I might have a chance to raise his son to be the greatest weapon in village history. But as long as his mother is here I don't have a chance. I just just kill her, i'm not strong enough. But she dosen't know happened"._

Getting a sombered look Danzo said "Kushina, i'm sorry. Minato and Naruto were killed in the sealing. I'm so sorry".

Kushina sat in her hospital bed, tears steaming down her face. To lose both the love of her life and her newborn son in one night. As she cried, Danzo looked on with his sombered look, while on the inside he had a wicked smile.

flashback ends

Everyone in the stand had different reactions. The girls had tears in their eyes, while the men were glaring in anger.

 _"Danzo, you fucking basterd. I swear, I will make you pay"_ thought an enreged Jiraiya.

"After that" countinued Kushina "I left with Naruko. I just started wondering all over the countries, until one day..."

flashback-five years ago-Wave country

Kushina has spent the last year living in Wave. After the bridge was finished, Wave was becoming one of the most prosperous countries of the shinobi world. As she and her daughter were looking around a shop, a large crowd began forming outside. The two left the shop the see what was happening. Everyone was smiling with amny shouting "He's come back".

Kushina tapped a woman's shoulder and asked "What's going on".

"The Hero of Wave has returned" th\\\said the woman before rejoinign the crowd.

Confused as to who the "Hero" is, Kushian and Naruko joined to see him.

With Naruto, he along with Tayuya and Kin entered Wave country.

Upon seeing the name of the bridge they crossed Tayuya said "Holy shit, you have a fucking bridge named after you".

Naruto smiled and nodded "Yes I do" he said.

As the walked throght the streets, the people soon recognized him and started calling "It's him. The Hero of Wave is back" and started gathering around him.

Naruto smiled at the attention while Tayuya and Kin were shocked.

"Wow you like a celebrate here" said Kin.

With Kushina, she and her daughter managed to see to man called "Hero". Upon seeing him, Kushina froze.

 _"C-Could it r-r-really be..."_ though Kushina as she walked over to him.

After reaching him Kushian asked "Is your name Naruto".

Naruto lokked at the woman confussed, "Yes I am" he answered.

Kushina let a few tears fall "My name is Kushina Uzumaki".

"Uzumaki" Naruto wondered, then went wide eyed "A-Are y-y-you my-my..."

Kushina smiled and nodded "I'm your mother".

Naruto immediantly pulled Kushina into a hug, which she returned instantly.

Tayuya and Kin stood in shock, while the crowd cheered.

After a few minutes the hug ended and Naruko walked over to meet her brother. Upon seeing him, she instantly started blushing, thinking he was really handsome.

Kushina, seeing this, smiled and said "Naruto, this is your sister Naruko".

"Hi" said a blushing Naruko. before being pulled into a hug by Naruto, making her blush deepen.

Kushina chuckled at the sight, before turning to the two girls who were with Naruto "And who are you two? Are you my little Naruto's girlfriends".

Tayuya and Kin stood silently, blushing, with Tayuya for once not having a comeback.

flashback ends

Kushina sat smiling at the memory "I still miss Minato, But i'm still happy. Now I have my son and daughter and soon" she looks at Naruo "A grandchild" finished Kushina.

Naruko smiled and put a hand over her stomach.

Seeing what she meant the Konoha group smiled.

"Congradulations" said Anko "Who's the dad"

Naruko's smile grew before answering "Naruto".

The Konoha's once again forze, making Kushina and Naruko giggle.

"Um" started Jiraiya "So, you okay with that Kushina".

Kushina nodded "Yes. In the Uzumaki clan, incest is actually a very normal thing. My parents were actually first cousins. It just seems normal to us. And as long as Naruko is happy, i'm happy" she said.

While still shocked, the Konoha's saw Naruko's was very happy about it, so they let it go.

A minute later, Ayame Ichiraku came out from the stand "I just got a message from Naruto. He said you should come back soon" she said.

Fu nodded then yawned "Thanks Ayame" she said.

Ayame smiled "Tired Fu" she said "Naruto must have really worn you out last night".

Fu blushed beofore smiling and said "Your one to talk. You couldn't even walk straight a few days ago".

Ayame blusuhed, but smiled and giggled. The Konoha's just sat stunned.

The group then decided to head back to the tower.

Yamakage Tower

The group entered the tower and walked to Naruto's Tayuya and Kin weren't outside the door, Yugito was about to open it until she heared moaning. More specifically the sound of two women moaning.

Yugito smiled and shook her head "Take a seat everyone. This could take awhile" she said.

Everyone sat outside the office, as the moaning countinued. The Konoha's sat shocked, with the girls having blushes. Hinata was completely red in the face. Kushina, Naruko, Fu andYugito just smiled. The room contantly echoed with "Oh Naruto" and "Harder,Faster". After over an hour two loud moans ecoed throughout the tower.

"I think we can go in now" said Fu.

The group then entered the office. Naruto was sitting at his desk, while Tayuya and Kin were straighening out their cloths and hair. Both had extremealy satisfied smiles on their faces.

"I'm glad you all are here" said Naruto "I see you already meet my mother and lovely sister". Naruko blushed at being called lovely.

"Um yes" said Jiraiya "So what is it you came up with".

"Well" said Naruto "After 'consulting' with Tayuya and Kin" making them blush and smile more "I have decided to go to Konoha myself to work things out".

The Konoha's were shocked by the idea. "Are you sure that's a good idea Naruto" asked Anko.

Naruto smiled "Yes I do. Besides, it well be good to see Granny Tsunade again" he said.

"Alright then" said Jiraiya "Let's get going".The group then started to leave.

"That won't be neccesary" said Naruto.

"What do you mean Naruto "asked Tenten.

Naruto stood up and walked to the middle of his office. He took out a seal and quickly wrote something on it. Placing it on the floor, he then drew a large circle around then stood in the center of the circle.

"Everybody enter the circle" said Naruto.

Confused at first, the Konoha's entered the circle. Kushina, Naruko, Tayuya, Kin, Fu, and Yugito held onto Naruto.

Naruto then whispered "Yuso"(Transport). In a bright flash the entire group was gone.

Konoha Gates

Naruto's group appeared in a flash outside the gates of Konoha. The Konha's stood shocked at what happend. One second they were in Naruto's office, now they're outside the village gates.

"Naruto" said Jiraiya "How did..." but was stopped by Naruto raising his hand.

"I'll explain everything once we see Tsunade" he said.

"Naruto, how are you going to go through the village' asked Anko.

Naruto smiled "Easy" he said. He then took Kushina's and Naruko's hand and whispered "Kakusareta Kamereon Jutsu"(Hidden Chameleon Jutsu), the three then dissaperaed.

The group stood shocked "They're gone" said Tenten.

"Not exactally" came Naruto's voice "You see, that jutsu allows a person and anyone they touch to camoflauge they're whole body by blending into any backgrond. Just like a chameleon".

Nodding they understood, the group entered the village and headed to the Hokage Tower.

Hokage Tower

Upon entering, the group went straight to Tsunade's office. Upon entering they found Tsunade at her desk with Shizune serving her lunch and tea.

"Ah Jiraiya" said Tsunade "What news do you have? What is the Yamakage like".

Jiraiya smirked before saying "Why not ask him yourself".

Tsunade was confused by what that meant, then heared a male voice say "Ririsu"(Release), ending the Jutsu.

Upon seeing the source of the voice Tsunade went wide eyed and Shizune dropped the tray she was holding.

Naruto stood smiling infront of the two before saying "Hey Granny, how you been".

 **Hey guys, hope you liked this new chapter, sorry for such a delay. I am so happy this story now has 171 followers and 137 favorites. I know you guys probably want some more explanations in this chapter, but I wanted to wait until the next chapter to do it. As for the harem it will include Naruko, Tayuya, Kin, Fu, Yugito, Tenten. Anko, Shizune, Temari, Ayame, Hana, and Fem Kyuubi. Again, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I promise a quicker update. Till next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

As a Sennin, Tsunade thought there were few things that could suprise her. But the fact that the man infront of her now, who was once the small orange wearing knucklehead, is now the leader of the new and possibly one of the strongest villages. Now that was a suprise.

Naruto smiled at the look on Tsunade's face.

He then said "I can see your supri..." but was stopped by a hug from Shizune that nearly made his fall. Suprised at first, Naruto smiled and returned the hug. Shizune was also smiling, with a few tears in her eyes.

After ending the hug, Shizune returned to beside Tsunade, whith a smile and blush clear on her face. The rest of the girls smiled as well, knowing what that look meant.

During all that, Tsunade noticed a certain red haired woman. Wide eyed, she went over to her and asked "Is it really you...Kushina".

Kushina smiled and nodded, and was quickly hugged by Tsunade, who happily returned it.

After the hug, Kushina brought over a slightly smaller red head. She said "Tsunade, I want you to meet my daughter Naruko".

Naruko quickly huuged Tsunade, she happilty returned it. "It's so good to meet. My mom has told me so much about you" said Naruko.

After the hug, Anko walked over to Tsunade, "Hokage, I have to show you something" she said. She then moved her shirt to show her curse mark was now gone.

Tsunade was shocked, "How is your..." she started saying, but stopped when she saw Anko point to Naruto, answering her question.

After the introduction, Tsunade returned to her desk followed by Shizune.

Tsunade then said "Naruto I have to ask, how were you able to remove Anko's curse mark"

Naruto smiled then said "Well you see..." but stopped and stared off into space, confusing most, except his girls.

Naruto the smiled again and said "Actually Tsunade, someone wants to meet you first".

Naruto then closed his eyes and a red light began to engulf him. A few minutes later, the light flowed off him and moved to his left. The light then began to take shape. After a few minutes, the light dissapeared and sttanding in it's place is a young woman.

She stood 5ft 6', she wore a red silk kimono that went down to her knees, has long red hair down to her mid back, her eyes are crimson red, instead of normal ears she has fox ears, and she has a red fox tail.

Naruto smiled and said, "Tsunade, I like you to meet Kyuubi, the Nine Tailed Fox".

The entire room grew silent in shock, a few actually fainted. The only ones who weren't shocked were Kushina, Naruko, Fu, Yugito, Kin, and Tayuya.

Tsunade managed to say "I can't believe it, the Nine Tailed Fox. And...she's a woman".

Naruto laughed and said "Your really suprised by that Tsunade? You know how strong women can be. Just look at my mother, Anko, Tsume, or even yourself".

The more Tsunade thought about it, she knew Naruto was right.

Tsunade smiled "I suppose your right about that. But how did you meet her in the first place".

Naruto lost his smile and looked down, Kyuubi looked awat in shame.

Naruto then sighed and said "It was back when I was five..."

Flashback-Thirteen years ago

A five year old Naruto layed unconcious in an ally. He had just been taken and beaten by a group of angry men. They had beaten and blugened him for over an hour until they thought he was dead. They then left, leaving Naruto.

Naruto's mindscape

Naruto awoke in what looked like a sewer. Sighing, he stood up and began wondering to find an exit. After a few minutes, he came across a light at a tunnels end and rushed to it. After reaching it, Naruto found a giant cage infront of him. Looking into the cage, he found a young woman crying.

"Miss" Naruto said "Why are you crying".

The woman looked up and said "Because i'm the reason these thing happen to you".

Naruto was confussed by what that meant, then she countinued.

"My name is Kyuubi. i'm the Nine Tailed Fox" she said.

Naruto was shocked "But I thought the Fourth Hokage beat you five years sgo" he said.

Kyuubi then explained to him everything. Who his parents were, how Kushina held her before he did, how an Uchiha to attack Konoha, and how his father sacrificed himself to save the village.

By the time she ha finished, Naruto was in tears. "My dad sacrificed himself for this village, but they didn't even keep his last wish" he said.

Kyuubi had tears in her eyes again after telling Naruto what happened. Naruto saw her crying and quickly stopped his. he then looked and saw the seal that kept Kyuubi in the cage. Reaching up, he grabbed and ripped it,, making the cage dissapear.

Kyuubi was shocked by his action, "Naruto why did you..." she started saying but stopped when she saw his smile.

"It wasen't your fault what happened, so you shouldn't be punished for it" he said.

He then looked around at the sewer and said "And I think you could use a change of scenery".

Naruto then foucused and the sewer dissapeared. Soon, grass and trees began to form around the space. Mountains began building and flowers bloosomed throughout the now huge fields. A cottage appeared with a nice silk bed inside.

Kyuubi was shocked but soon smiled and hugged Naruto.

"Thank you so much Naruto" she said "For doing this, I promise to help you".

"How are you going to do that" asked Naruto.

"I will train you. I can teach you Niinjutsu, Taijutsu, Medical Jutsus, and Fuinjutsu. I will make you the strongest ninja in history, even stronger then your father" said Kyuubi.

Naruto was amazed by what Kyuubi said and smiled. "Thank you so much Kyuubi" he said.

Kyuubi smiled "No" she said "Thank you Naruto" they then hugged.

Flashback ends

The entire room was in tears at the story, even those who had already heard the story. Kyuubi was crying the most, still feeling guilty for what happened. Naruto saw this and pulled her in for a hug, making her feel better. After the hug, Naruto tunrned back to Tsunade.

"After that day, I trained everyday in secret with Kyuubi. I kept my real skill level down so I didnt't draw attention to myself. I want to wait until I was chunin to show my true skill level, but you know the rest" he said.

Tsunade wiped her tears away and said "So it was because of Kyuubi you could remove the seal correct" she said, trying to keep from still crying.

Naruto nodded, "You see every seal, no matter how strong, has at least one weakness. The Jutsu I used involves using Kyuubi's chakra to find the weakness. After it's found, I pump ebough chakra into the weakspot until it is over flowed with it, destroying the seal" he said.

Jiraiya then choose to speak up "So Naruto, how strong do you think you are now" he asked.

Naruto and Kyuubi smiled, "I don't mean to brag Jiraiya, but I feel if I went all out, I could kill you" answered Naruto.

Most were shocked by Naruto's statement, but his girls knew he was telling the truth.

"So I supose you wouldn't have any problem dealing with any Akatsuki that come your way" said Jiraiya.

Naruto nodded "Yes I can handle them easy. And with two other jinchuuriki living with me, I madsure they can to" he said.

"How did you do that" asked Tsunade.

Kyuubi then spoke up "That is because of me. You see a year ago, Naruto had become my...mate" she blushed after saying that "But the law says that a human and demon cannot be mates, so Naruto has become a...a..."

"A Hanyou" finnished Naruto, shocking most of the people there, except his girls who actually blushed.

"So your half-demon now" said Tsunade, Naruto nodded.

"Actually" said Naruto "It isn't just me".

Tsunade was confused, until Naruko, Fu, Yugito, Kin, and Tayuya moved to her desk, and moved their right sleves, revealing a Kitsune mark.

"You see" said Naruto "These marks mean that they are both Hanyou...and my mates". Naruto smiled at the last part, while the girls noth blushed and smiled.

Everyone else was still shocked, Jiraiya managed to ask "So how did you meet those two".

Naruto turned serious then said "Well...

Flashback-Four years ago-Takigakure

A fourteen year old Naruto, followed by Kushina, Naruko, Kin, and Tayuya, entered Takigakure.

"So this is Taki" said Naruto "It looks like a nice place".

They group countinued walking through the streets, until they saw a sight that made them see red.

A group of men were dragging a young girl down an ally. Despite it being broad daylight, no one tryed too stop them. The girls in the group were going to stop them, but were stopped by Naruto putting his arm infront of them.

"I'll take care of them" he said darkly, then walked down the ally.

Down the ally, a young Fu was being held down by four men while a fifth was unbuckling his pants. All her life, people treated Fu like she was wrothless. She was an orphan and the jinchuuriki of the Seven-Tails. She didn't even care what was happening to her, she had just given up.

The men were about to begin their 'fun' when the fifth was tapped on the shoulder. He turned around and recieved a kunai to the genitals from Naruto, making him scream in pain. Naruto then stabbed the majn through the stomach and gutted him.

Naruto then turned another man and stabbed him through the throat.

He then garbbed another man and began sawing through his throat, half-way beheading him.

Naruto turned to another man and stabbed him through his lungs, making his drown in his own blood.

He then turned to the last man, who now was begging for his life. Naruto showed no pity and stabbed him in the head.

Once he was finnished Naruto looked at the men and said "Disgusting pieces of human shit".

Fu looked up and the man who had saved her and couldn't help but bluish at the sight of him.

Naruto kneeled down to the girls and asked "Are you alright".

Fu looked down and said "Why would you care? Aren't you going to call me demon or monster".

Naruto was confused until he heard Kyuubi speak to him..

 **"Naruto"** said Kyuubi **"She holds my brother, Chomei. She is a jinchuuriki like you".**

Naruto nodded and said "Miss, I want to show you something".

Fu looked up and saw Naruto lift up his shirt, revealing his seal and shocking her.

"Your just like me" she said with tears in her eyes.

Naruto nodded and smiled. He then stood up and offered his hand "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, what's yours" he asked.

Fu blsuhed and took his hand, "My name is Fu" she answered as he helped her up.

"Fu" said Naruto "Come with me. I promise I will keep you safe and never let someone hurt you again".

Fu cried allitle but smiled and said 'Yes, i'll come with you".

She then hugged Naruto, which he happilty returned. After the hug, they left the ally and returned to the group. After introductions, they group left Takigakure.

Flashback ends

Fu both cried and smiled at the memory of meeting Naruto. Seeing her cry, Naruto pulled her intot a hug. After the hug, Fu looked up and kissed Naruto.

"I love you" she said, with tears of joy now.

Naruto smiled and said "I love you too".

He then turned back to Tsunade and said "As for Yugito..."

Flashback-Three years ago-Outside Kumogakure

Naruto and his group were wondering around the outskirts of Kumogakure and they heard the sound of crying. Moving to where it was, they found a young woman with her legs to her chest, her arms on her knees, and her heads in her arms. Listening they could tell she was still crying. Naruto decided to move over to her.

"Excuess me Miss" he said "What's wrong".

The woman didn't look up to him and just said "Get the hell away from me".

Looking closer at her, Naruto say a loyalty seal on her shoulder. "Is it because of that seal' he asked.

The woman then looked up at him with a glare. "I hate this damn village, but still damn seal means I can't leave it" she said, still crying a little.

Naruto hated seeing a woman cry, but smiled because he knew what to do.

He then placed his hands on the woman's shoulder and whispered "Noroi Kaijo Jutsu" and his hands glowed dark red. the woman felt a heated pain but didn't show it. After five minutes the pain stopped and Naruto moved his hands. he then took out a kunai and used it to show her the reflection.

"Look" he said.

The woman looked at the reflection and was shocked to see the seal was gone. She then looked to naruto and pulled him into a kiss.

After the kiss, Naruto stood up and offered hsi hand "Names Naruto, your's" he asked.

The woman blushed and took his hands "I'm Yugito, Yugito Nii" she answered.

Naruto then motioned the rest of his group to come over. "Yugito" he said "If you hate this village, will you come with us".

Yugito smiled and said "Of course of will"

The group all smiled and left, leaving behind Kumogakure.

Flashback ends

Yugito smiled at the memory and walke dover to Naruto. She then kissed him and said "I love you".

Naruto smiled and said "I love you too".

Naruto then turned to Tsunade and said "No back to why I came here in the first place".

"You know I want to help the shinobi here, but I can;t stand the damn civilians here" he said, getting nods from everyone "But I know how I can help. As of today, I relinguish ownership of all property of the Namikaze Clan to Tsunade Senju".

Almost everyone was shocked, and Naruto countinued. "I'm sure witht the total value of the Namikaze Estate as well as the total fortune will be enough to help pretty much all the shinobi here" he finiashed.

Everyone was till in shock until they heard Naruto say "But first, UI would like to see the inside of the Estate at least once".

Tsunade snapped back and said smiling "Of course Naruto".

Naruto smiled and took out a seal "I just need to know the location" he said.

Tsunade told him and he quickly wrote something down on the seal before placing it on the floor. He then drew a circle on the floor and stood in the middle.

"Alright everyone, step inside the cirlse" he said.

Tsunade and Shizune were confused, but the rest knew what was going to happen. Thy all stepped inside the circle, witht the girls holding close to Naruto.

Naruto then whispered "Yuso" and they all dissapeared in a flash, reappearing infront of the Namikaze Estate.

 **Hey everyone, that's another chapter for you guys I hope you enjoyed it. I hope it answered some questions you guys have. I have decided to add Kushina to the harem after MANY requests from you guys. Also I put up a poll to decide if Tsunade should be added to the harem or not. Anyway, again thank you guys for reading my story, it now has 215 followers and 173 favorites. Just Thank you so much for all of this support. Till next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto stood an awe at the magnificent gates to the Namikaze Estate. Looking at the gates he saw their was a seal on it. A Blood seal, that can only be opened by someone of Namikaze blood. Taking out a kunai, Naruto sliced his thumb then whiped it across the seal. The seal glowed and the gates slowly began to open. After fully opening Naruto steped inside the Estate grounds, followed by the remainder of the group.

Walking down the main path, Naruto was amazed by the sight of the trees and flowers that bloomed and prospered all around. After a few minutes. the group reached the Namikaze Mansion. Sealing another Blood seal, Naruto again sliced his thumb and whiped the blood on it, the door then opened. Taking a deep breath, Naruto and the group entered the Mansion.

 **Inside the Mansion**

Upon entering, everyone was amazed the the magnificent arcuticture. Marble floors and staircase, fine oak doors, marble statues and pillars. At the top of the staircase was a portrait of Minato and a pregnate Kushina. The sight brought tears to Kushina's eyes, even after five years she still deeply misssed him. Naruto climed the staircase to the portrait and placed his hand over his Father's image. A smile graced his face and tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I never got a chance to know him, but I know my Father was agreat man" said Naruto, loud enough everyone heard him and nodded at his words.

He then turned to the group and asked "I have to ask, what was my Father truly like".

Jiraiya choose to speak up "He was a brave man. Truly fearless. he would never back down and believed deeply in what he fought for. But he also had a trult caring heart and would go to Hell and back for the people he cared about". Once he finnished speaking, Jiraiya had tears in his eyes.

Tsunade then said "He cared deeply for the well being of others over himself. He would do anything for his friends and was a man truly respected by all, even his enemies". Tsunade also had tears in her eyes at the end.

Kushina tried to speak up but found she couldn't over her tears. Naruto saw this and went down to his mother. Upon reaching her, he pulled her into a deep hug, which she returned. Kushina couldn't help but blush at the contact between her and her rather handsome son. After a few minutes Kushina calmed down and ended the hug.

Lokking at Naruto with a smile she said "Thank you Naruto. I know your Father would be very proud of you".

Naruto allowed a few tears to fall after hearing that and was quickly comforted by the girls. After a minute, Naruto was fine and thanked the girls, which made them smile and blush.

The group then decided to explore the rest of the Mansion, find Minato's scrole library. Searching through them, Naruto decided to take some back to his village, but decided Tsunade could have the rest to teach the shinobi. After a few hours of searching, the group decided to leave and locked the Mansion and Gate again. Naruto then transported them back to Tsunade's office.

 **Tsunade's Office**

Upon arriving at the office, Naruto and Tsunade sighned a legal document that haded over the Namikaze properties and funds to Tsunade. Naruto then took out a seal and gave it to Tsunade

"That's a gift for the entire village" said Naruto.

Tsunade was confused by what that meant and asked "What is it".

Naruto smirked and said "It's pretty much an anti-rape seal".

Everyone was shocked by hearing that and Jiraiya asked "How does it work.

Naruto then explained "It is placed on either a kunoichi or even a civilian woman and it is almost obsorbed into her body. Once it is obsorved, it connects to her DNA and can only be removed by her hand. It also is designed to tell the diffrence between rape and concensual. If it is concensual, then nothing will occure. If it is rape, well let's just say that it's a real 'shocker' for the sick bastards".

Tsunade nodded "So it electricutes their genitals before it happens" she said.

Naruto chuckled "No, it fries them to nothing. And I made sure it was only powerful enough to do that and not kill them. That way they have to live knowing the lost what made them a man. And if they're willing to do something like that they don't deserve them anyway" he said.

Everyone was shocked but had to smile and the idea of sick bastards like that getting that kind of punishment.

Naruto then countinued "I already have all the kunoichi and women in my village wearing them. And I have sent them to Suna and Wave as well. Consider it a gift. I may hate the civilian council but even I don't want that to happen to any woman, no matter who she is".

Naruto and his group were about to leave, when a knock came to the office door followed by the entering of a familiar one eyed jounin, Kakashi Hatake.

"Laby Tsunade who are expec..." started Kakashi but stoped at the sight of a blond haired man he haden't seen in five years.

Naruto saw his shocked expression and chuckled at it. He then walked over to Kakashi and said "How you been Kakashi, you lazy bastard".

Kakashi said nothing, then pulled Naruto into a hug, shocking him and everyone present. Naruto looked down and saw a tear run down Kakashi's visible eye.

"I'm sorry" he heard Kakashi whisper.

"What" asked Naruto.

Kakashi looked at him and said "I'm so sorry Naruto. I failed you. I was never there fro you a a sensei. The council forced me to ignore you and focuse on training that damn traitor. And worse, I didn't try and stop that damn council from banishing you. I failed you...and my sensei".

Naruto was shocked by the apology but smiled. He then took a firm hold of Kakashi's shoulders and said, "Listen Kakashi, you didn't fail me. It wasen't your fault I was banished, that is entirly the damn councils fault. You did your best to help me and I deeply appreciate what you did. And i'm sure my Father would be proud of you".

Kakashi was silent, then let an eye smile grace his face. "Thank you Naruto" he said.

Naruto smirked then said "Actually you can alson call me Yamakage".

Naruto then explained everything that had happened to Kakashi and he was extremely pround of what his former student had accomplished.

Tsunade then spoke up "So Kakashi, what is it you came to tell me".

Kakashi turned to her and said 'You are expected ar a council meeting soon".

Tsunade groaned, but Naruto smirked and asked "You mind if I come" shocking everyone.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Naruto" asked Tsunade.

Naruto nodded "Yes" he said :"I want to show those fucks just who they thought was a worthless brat. And could you invite the rest of my friends, I want to see them again".

Tsunade smiled at his reasons and said "Of course Naruto".

Naruto smiled and they all left for the council chambers.

 **Council chambers**

The shinobi and civilian councils sat as they awaited the arrival of the Hokage. This meeting was to discuss the recent attempt to establish relations with Yamagakure. Also present were Ino, Neji, Choji, Shino, and Sakura. They wondered why the Hokage had asked them to the chambers, but decided to wait and ask. After a few minutes, Tsunade entered the chambers followed by a large group, the most outstanding was a tall blond haired man. Upon seeing him everyone instantly knew it was Naruto.

"What is this demon doing back" yelled a fat civilian, but was quickly silenced by a massive wave of killing intent from the females in the group.

Tsunade then spoke up "This meeting is to discuss Yamagakure and the Yamakage. Well, here he is". She then pointed at a smirking Naruto.

This was immediantly meet with cries of outrage from the civilians, once again silenced by the women's killing intent.

Tsunade then said "Not only is he the Yamakage. He is also the son of Minato Namikaze and the still living Kushina Uzumaki:".

"Impossible. The Yondaime would never fall for an Uzumaki who..." started the fat council member only to be silenced by a slash to the jugular, courtesy of Naruto.

Naruto then turned to the civilian coouncil and said "If any of you even think that way about my Mother again, I will make you suffer a fate that makes Hell look like a playground".

The civilians quickly shut up as Naruto made his way over to his friends.

Once reaching them Naruto smiled and said "Hey have you all been".

Shocked at first, the group releaxed and gave Naruto hugs and handshakes, except Sakura.

She instead aimed a punch at Naruto, put was stoped Naruko who quickly gave a her a punch of her own, sending her to the graound.

"You ever try and hurt my dear, sweet brother again, I will make you beg for the merct of a quick death" said Naruko.

Sakura glared at Naruko and moved to hit her, until Naruto grabbed her b y the throat and lifted her up.

"Touch my lovely sister and I will end your sad excuess for a life" said Naruto.

"Put my daughter down you demon" sceached Sakura's mother.

Naruto glared at her and said "Shut your fucking mouth you cunt before I reach down your throat and tear your vocal cords out".

Most of the council was shocked by Naruto's words, his group however chuckled at the threat to the banshee of the civilian council. Tayuya was actually turned on when Naruto spoke like that.

Naruto then tossed Sakura to her mother, making her land on her ass. Naruto, his group, Tsunade, even the shinobi council burst into laughter at that. The civilian council was fumming but knew better then to speak in fear of Naruto.

Once the laughter ended, Shikaku decided to ask "Naruto, I mean Yamakage, I must ask whay are there so many females in your group".

Naruto smiled and said "First Naruto is fine for you on the shinobi council. Second the women here are the strongest ninja from my village...and my mates". The girls blushed and smiled at the last part.

The council was silent at the revelation that all 6 girls are his mates.

"That that include your sister" asked Inochi

Naruto smiled "Yes it does. Also somehow you missed the girls with the fox tail. She is Kyuubi, the Nine Tails and my mate'.

The civilians were about to explode in protest until Naruto shouted :"ONE WORD AND YOU ALL DIE'"! They quickly shut up.

Tsume Inuzuka decided to speak up "Naruto I have a request i'd like to ask of you".

Naruto turned and smiled "Sure what is it" he asked.

"I was wondering if you would consider dating my daughter Hana" asked Tsume.

Naruto thought for a minute "Hana? Oh right Hana. I meet her a few times with Kiba. See is a very beautiful woman. But why are you asking me to date her" he asked.

Tsume sighed "My husband ran off on my family when she was very young. I don't want her to feel that kind of heartbreak. I want her to be with a real man, an Alpha. And Naruto, I feel that's you" she said.

Naruto smiled and said "I thank you for thinking that. I can;t promise she will want to be with me, but I will certainly try and I would be honored to date Hana".

Tsume smiled at his answer, hoping her daughter will be able to be with a true Alpha male.

Naruto then turned to everyone and said "I also have an announcment. In one months time, Yamagakure will be the host of this years chunin exams. I will have one team from my village competing. I suggest you get your temas ready".

The council was quiet for a lomg time after the announcment.

Naruto turned to Tsunade and said "I think this meeting is over don't you Tsunade".

Tsunade smirked and said "I do. Meeting agurned".

Naruto and his group then all left the baffled council chambers.

 **Hey guys here is another chapter for you hope you liked it. The next chapter you can expect meeting Hana and a date, as well as confessions from Kushina, Shizune, Tenten, and Anko. I'm proud to say the story has 252 followers and 195 favorites. The poll for Tsunade joining the harem is still up. Anyway thank you guys so much for reading. Till next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

After the council meeting, Naruto and his group proceeded to walk around the Village streets. As they did, Naruto noticed that many people still looked at him with glares and malice. What made him feel better was when his girls would return their glares and released killer intent at them, making the villagers quickly stop. He also noticed now some women were looking at him with lust and desire. The girls of course were quick to shoot them looks that said "Back off, he's ours", making him smile.

The group stopped when that saw a dog run past them and heard a woman yells "Get back here you mutt". Looking towards the voice they saw a young woman wearing a green vest and shinobi shorts. She had her hair in a ponytail with two bands framing her face, and had two red fangs painted on her face. Her name is Hana Inuzuka

Seeing her Naruto smiled and thought "So that how Hana looks now. She really grew into a beautiful woman".

Hana stopped in front of the group and began panting while looking down.

Naruto walked over to her and said "You seem to be having some problems".

"Yeah, that damn mutt just won't…" Hana started saying until she looked up and saw the face of the man speaking to her, making her blush.

Naruto smiled than said "What's wrong Hana, don't you remember me".

Hana looked closely at the man before going wide eyed at realizing who he is "Naruto" she asked making him smile and nod. Hana immediately pulled him into a hug, making the other girls giggle.

After ending the hug, Hana said "I can't believe it's you Naruto. Look how much you've grown. You're actually taller than me".

Naruto chuckled before hearing the dog running back towards him. He turned around and held his hand up, making the dog stop running. Naruto then pointed down and the dog sat. He then pointed the Hana and the dog walked over and sat next to Hana.

As that was happening, Hana couldn't stop staring at Naruto. She blushed deeply and thought "What an Alpha".

"He shouldn't give you any problems now" Naruto said smiling, making her blush more.

Naruto then said "Hana I was wondering if you would want to go out tonight".

Hana smiled and said "I would love to Naruto". She then gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving with the dog following her.

Naruto and his group decided to return to the Namikaze Mansion for the night before returning to their own village tomorrow. As they walked Naruto was thing about what to do for his date and smiled as ideas came to him.

 **Later that Night**

Naruto was on his way to the Inuzuka clan compound. He had managed to find a fine suit in his father's old wardrobe and choose to wear it for the date. As he was walking he smiled at the date he had planned for Hana.

At the Inuzuka compound, Hana was looking at herself in the mirror. She choose to let her hair down. She wore a red strapless dress that stopped at the top of her knees along with open-toed red heels. All in all, Hana looked gorgeous.

As she looked herself over, Hana kept thing about Naruto. She knew him from hanging out with her brother. She thought he was just a cute kid, but as she got to know him she knew he was more mature then he let on. She saw him as more then another kid, but as someone who could inspire and lead people despite his age. When he was banished, Hana remembered the anger she and her whole family felt. Naruto had grown on the entire Inuzuka clan and they were outraged the idiotic civilians would banish him for doing his job. For a while the entire clan refused to do mission out of protest, some even considered attacking the council members.

Hana decided to push those thoughts out of her head and focused on tonight. She was known to turn down any date requests from men in the village, knowing they only wanted her body. But Naruto, he was different. She knew he is a kind hearted, sweet, and caring person. She also knew that, based on how he handled the dog, he is a true Alpha male. She wondered what Naruto had planned for her tonight. She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on the compounds door. Hearing her mother say she would get it, she then heard her say "Ah Naruto". Hana quickly finished looking herself over before heading downstairs.

Downstairs, Naruto waited patiently for Hana to come. Hearing footsteps on the staircase, Naruto looked up and was stunned by the beautiful goddess walking down the steps. Seeing his expression, Hana couldn't help but blush, making her look even lovelier.

Naruto approached her and handed her a red tulip. "I remembered they were always your favorite flower" he said.

Hana smiled and took the tulip, taking a small sniff of the flower. She then said "You're so sweet Naruto" and kissed his cheek.

Naruto smiled before offering his elbow, which Hana happily wrapped her arm around. They then proceeded to leave for their date. As they left, Tsume smiled and thought "I'm happy you managed to find a real Alpha my little Hana. I just hope you use protection tonight".

As Naruto and Hana were walking the civilians kept shooting them glares. The feeling of hatred made Hana nervous, which upset Naruto. He then released a small bit of killing intent at them. This made them quickly stop and move away from the two. Hana was glad they stopped and looked at Naruto with a smile.

"So Naruto, where are you taking me tonight" she asked.

Naruto smiled and said "Just you wait and see".

The two kept walking until they arrived outside a restaurant. Seeing which one it was Hana gasped.

"The Golden Leaf? Naruto this is the most expensive restaurant in Konoha" she said.

Naruto smiled and said "Only the best for my lady", making Hana blush.

Naruto then took Hans's hand and the two went inside.

 **Namikaze Estate**

At the same time, a small meeting was going on at the estate. Those at the meeting were Kushina, Anko, Tenten, and Shizune. All four of them had one thing on their minds, Naruto. They all shared feelings for him, but were afraid to tell him. The one most afraid was Kushina. She knew many saw it as wrong for a mother to feel that way about her own son, but she couldn't help it.

Sighing, Kushina said "I asked you three here to talk to you about Naruto". Just hearing his name made the three women blush. "You have feeling for him don't you" she asked.

The three looked around at each other before all saying "Yes".

Kushina giggles a bit before saying "Well, I'm no better", surprising the three women.

"I know how wrong it is for me to feel this way. I feel like some sick pervert" said Kushina.

"I guess I am too then" a female voice said. Turning around Kushina saw it was Naruko.

"You shouldn't feel like that mom" said Naruko "I mean, look at me. Naruto's my brother, and here I am carrying his child. But I don't care what other people think, because I know he loves me as much as I love him".

Kushina smiled and her daughters' words before saying "Thank you. You're right"

She then turned to the Shizune, Anko, and Tenten and said "All right when Naruto comes home I say we tell him how we feel". The three smiled and nodded.

 **The Golden Leaf**

At the restaurant, Naruto and Hana were sitting in comfortable silence as they waited for their orders.

Naruto decided to break the silence and said "So Hana, what have you been up to these past few years".

"Well" said Hana "I managed to reach Jounin about two years ago. I work mostly at the Veterinarians office thought. I do a few missions, but I just prefer working with animals. What about you Naruto".

Naruto smiled and said "Well as you already know I started my own village about two-three years ago. During that time I learned I was Minato Namikaze's son, and am heir to two clans. You should know that because I am the last male of both, I'm in the Clan Restoration Act and well have multiple wives. I already have a few, one of which is my sister. I understand if you are disgusted by that and if you want we can leave now".

Hana was stunned by what Naruto had said. Now only was he the Fourth Hokages son, but was heir to two clans. And on top of that was going to have multiple wives, with one being his sister. But as she thought about it, Hana knew Naruto had to save his clans, and as long as he truly loved all his wives it wasn't a bad thing. Even his sister being one, while a bit shocking, it wasn't uncommon for incest among clans. Hana made up her mind; she didn't care as long as she was with him.

Hana took his hand and said "I don't think its disgusting Naruto. I know you need to bring your clans back and you would never take advantage of this to be with multiple women. You only would be with ones you love, and I'd like to be one of them".

Naruto smiled and held her hand tight "Thank you Hana. I promise you I will love you and the others with all my heart. And I will make sure you are always safe" he said.

A few minutes later their orders arrived and the two sat in comfortable silence, eating their meals and enjoying each other's company.

 **Two Hours Later**

Naruto and Hana walked quietly together, hand in hand, as they strolled through the moonlit streets. They had finished their meals and had chosen to spend some time just enjoying the beautiful night as they walked back to the Inuzuka compound. As they walked, Hana kept staring up at Naruto, blushing as she did. She also realized she was becoming wet from thoughts of him. She decided as they were walking, she was going to be with him that night.

Arriving at the compound entrance Naruto smiled and said "I had a wonderful time Hana, I hope you did too. Goodnight". He was about to leave, only to be pulled back and given a powerful kiss to the lips from Hana.

After ending the kiss, Hana said "The date doesn't have to end Naruto. We can continue it…in my bedroom".

Naruto was too shocked by the statement to respond. Hana giggled before pulling Naruto inside and slamming the door shut.

 **The Next Morning**

Hana began stirring in her bed as the morning light came in through the window, hitting her eyes. As she awoke, she felt she was on top of another person. Looking up she was greeted by the smiling face of a sleeping Naruto. Shocked at first, Hana quickly remembered the previous night and blushed, but smiled as well. Hana then got out of bed quietly in order not to wake up her now boyfriend. Once up she noticed she was completely naked and put on her nearby robe. She gave Naruto one more smile before leaving for the kitchen.

Arriving at the kitchen, Hana was greeted by the sight of her sleepy looking mother Tsune. Seeing her daughter, Tsune gave her a sleepy smile and said "Morning sweetie, how was your date last night".

Hana quickly blushed before saying "I was nice".

Tsune giggles "Nice? It sounded like it was much more then nice last night".

Hana looked at her mother stunned and said "How did you…."

She was cut off by her mother saying "You forgot something important Hana…..silencing seals. You two were pretty loud at first, but your howl at the end may have woken up the whole village".

Hana blushed deeply from embarrassment and asked "Are you mad at me".

Tsune shock her head "No dear, actually I'm glad you have a man that can make you feel like that. I wish I made one like that. But I'm glad my daughter for an Alpha" she said.

Hana smiled at her mother and gave her a hug. Naruto, fully clothed, soon walked in and joined the two. He told them he was going back to his village that day and Tsune told Hana she could go with them, making her happy. Naruto then hugged Tsune and gave Hana a kiss before going back to the Namizake mansion to get ready to leave.

 **Namikaze Mansion**

Arriving at the mansion, Naruto was greeted by the sight of Kushina, Tenten, Anko, and Shizune.

Naruto smiled and said "Morning ladies. What are you all doing here this early".

The girls looked at each other before gesturing to Kushina to go first.

Kushina walked up to Naruto and said "Naruto, I need to tell you something important. I…I lo...I love you"

Naruto smiled "I love you too mom" he said.

Kushina sighed then said "No Naruto, not like that. I love you…like a woman loves a man. I know it's wrong but I can't help but feel this way".

Naruto was at first shocked, but soon smiled and placed his hand on Kushina's cheek. He then said "I don't think it's wrong. You love who you love. And I love you too…Kushina".

Hearing him saw her name, Kushina blushed and smiled. Naruto then leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips, making Kushina swoon. After breaking the kiss Naruto walked over to the others and said while smiling "So what you three? Do you three love me?"

The three sat quietly for a minute before Anko managed to say "Yes I do. I love you Naruto. I saw the pain you went through and knew you understood the pain I felt being branded a traitor because I was trained by that basterd. I was treated like I was that monster by most of the people here but you treated me like a normal person, even with the crazy ways I act sometimes. And when you took that damn seal off me, I knew that I loved you".

After Anko's confession, Tenten managed to get the confidence to speak up "I love you too Naruto. When I saw you at the Chunin, I first thought you were just some jerk kid. But as I watched you, I saw the pain you hid behind that smile of yours and just wanted to know why you felt like that. After you beat Neji, I knew you also were hiding your true strength. I started to ask about you and hearing the terrible things people said about you broke my heart. As I found things out about you, I started to feel like I understood the feeling of being looked down on. Being a kunoichi, few take you seriously because of damn fan-girls. But I know you see people as equals and know strength comes from inside. As time went on, I began realizing that I was falling for you, and after you were banished I knew for certain I love you" she said.

The two confessions also made Shizune confident enough to speak "I love you as well Naruto. When you first came to find Lady Tsunade I thought you were only a kid. But I soon saw that deep down you were more mature and stronger then you let people see. When you stood up for Tsunade and helped fight Orochimaru I saw that part of you that you kept hidden. As time passed I began to care deeply for you. I understood the feeling of pain you felt when the Third Hokage was killed, the same I felt when my uncle was killed. I soon started to fall for you, and when you were banished I was devastated and realized I love you" she said.

Naruto smiled at their confessions. He motioned for Kushina to come over, which she did. He the toke hold of their hands and dropped to one knee. He then said "I am immensely happy to hear you four love me, the same way I love you four. I promise you four that I will always love you and will protect you with my life".

The four women had tears in their eyes at his words and felt they had fallen even more for him. Naruto then gave Tenten, Anko, and Shizune a kiss which made then light headed. They then all went to pack to head home.

 **Later that Afternoon**

Naruto and his group stood outside the village gates along with Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kakashi. Tsunade had relieved Anko, Tenten, and Shizune of the alliance to the Leaf so they could go with Naruto. Tsunade was a bit sad Shizune was leaving but was happy she had finally found a man she loved. The seal was planted and ready to send them off but first Naruto gave his last goodbyes.

To Kakashi he said "Goodbye sensei. I hope to get to meet you again someday. Try to find a good genin team and train them to be the best in Leaf history. And maybe put that porn book now every now and then". He then gave him a manly hug, a single tear falling from Kakashi's visible eye.

To Jiraiya he said "Goodbye ero-senin. Try to give peeping a break a find a real woman. Also, try writing with a little more feeling and less smut. But that's just a suggestion. I really am going to miss you, try and visit if you can". He then gave him a manly hug, Jiraiya trying desperately to keep the tears back.

To Tsunade he said "Goodbye Granny. Try to cut back on the sake a bit. I know you're a sanin, but it still isn't the best for you. I really hope you come to my village during the chunin exams next month, I'll show you around if you want". He then gave her a hug, tears freely falling down Tsunade's cheek as she reluctantly let go.

Naruto then walked over to his group before asking "Everybody ready". Getting nods from everyone, he walked to the middle of the circle he drew around the seal and whispered "Yuso". And in a flash they were transported back home to Yamagakure.

 **Hey there guys, i'm finally back. First off, I am SO sorry it took me this long to update, but I have been getting settled in at my new college and I finally got a laptop with spell check to fix grammar mistakes I have made in the past. Okay, so the next chapter will be a one month time-skip to the chunin exams. The harem now stands with Naruko, Tayuya, Kin, Fu, Yugito, Ayame, Kushina, Akno, Tenten, Shizune, Hana, and Fem Kyuubi. Also as a result of the poll Tsunade...WILL be in the harem. She will be added in a few chapters. Anyway again sorry for the late update and thank you so much for the continued support. This story now has 295 followers and 225 favorites, seriously thank you so much guys. Till next time.**


End file.
